five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
The Return to Freddy's (серия игр)/Галерея
The Return to Freddy's Output_srfkxP.gif|Скример Золотого Фредди в кат-сцене Bonnie_Scare.gif|Скример Бонни в игре 745.png|Загадочная тень(текстура) Лицо марионетки на мониторах.png|Лицо марионетки на мониторах Bandicam_2015-04-04_13-16-34-905.jpg|Golden Freddy в мини-играх 1/9/8/7 и 2/4/0/1/0/0 Сцена в ВКФ.gif Столовая в ВКФ.gif Комната для праздников в ВКФ.gif Западный холл в ВКФ.gif The Return to Freddy's 2 Трейлер centre|thumb|330px В игре 3SH3RyZ.jpg|Иконка demo -1424690931.png|Камера с аниматрониками -1424690382.png|Офис (первая версия) Beta.png|Восточный холл (с генератором) Beta .png|Западный холл МАСКА .png|Маска Фредди рп.jpg|Золотой Фредди в офисе Снимок_2015_06_27_20_31_30_865.png|Офис (вторая версия) последнее фото скримера бонни.jpg|Кадр из скримера Бонни иконка полной версии.jpg|Иконка полной версии Golden_freddy_trtf2.png|Тескстура Золотого Фредди в офисе Sgl.png |Текстура Тени Золотого Скрежета в офисе получение зарплаты.png|Получение зарплаты 737.png|Бонни 480.png|Марионетка 766.png|Чика 803.png|Dug The Dog 818.png|Фредди 824.png|Фокси 846.png|Золотой Фредди KittyFazCat.png|Kitty Fazcat 376.png|Sugar 742.png|Shadow Golden Lockjaw, также известный как ........... LockJaw галлюн.png|Lockjaw Customnight2.png|Springtrap Freddytrtf2screamer.gif|Скример Фредди Bonnietrtf2screamer.gif|Скример Бонни Chicatrtf2screamer.gif|Cкример Чики Foxytrtf2screamer.gif|Cкример Фокси Puppettrtf2screamer.gif|Cкример Марионетки Goldenfreddytrtf2screamer.gif|Скример Золотого Фредди Sugartrtf2screamer.gif|Cкример Сахара Kittytrtf2screamer.gif|Скример Китти Фазкэт Dugtrtf2screamer.gif|Cкример Дага The Return to Freddy`s 3 Трейлеры The Return To Freddy's 3 Teaser Trailer-0 The Return To Freddy's 3 Official Trailer-0 В игре TRtFBeginning.png|Газета (перед первой ночью) TRtF3End1.png|Концовка после прохождения финальной мини-игры (плохая) TRtF3End2.png|Концовка с газетой (после 6 ночи) VigoCam8.gif|Виго на камере 8 The_return_to_freddy_s_3_freddy_png_by_thesitcixd-d8sssxi.png|Фредди The_return_to_freddy_s_3_bonnie_png_by_thesitcixd-d8sst8i.png|Бонни The_return_to_freddy_s_3_chica_png_by_thesitcixd-d8sstd3.png|Чика The_return_to_freddy_s_3_foxy_png_by_thesitcixd-d8sssll.png|Фокси The_return_to_freddy_s_3_kitty_fazcat_png_by_thesitcixd-d8ssse5.png|Китти Фазкэт The_return_to_freddy_s_3_lockjaw_png_by_thesitcixd-d8sss3c.png|Скрежет N.png|Тень Скрежета Vigo.png|Виго Lockjawtrtf3screamer.gif|Скример Скрежета Freddytrtf3screamer.gif|Скример Фредди Bonnietrtf3screamer.gif|Скример Бонни Chicatrtf3screamer.gif|Скример Чики Foxytrtf3screamer.gif|Скример Фокси Kittytrtf3screamer.gif|Скример Китти Vigotrtf3screamer.gif|Скример Виго TRtF3MINIGAMEMAP.png TRtF3EndGame.png|Финальная мини-игра TRtF3EndGame2.png|Ребёнок плачет TRtF3EndGame3.png|Ребёнок умер TRtF3Game51.png|Я - это он TRtF3Game52.png|Предыстория TRtF3Game61.png|Начало «Уголок Китти» TRtF3Game62.png|Конец «Уголок Китти» TRtF3Game41.png|Начало «Радость творения» TRtF3Game42.png|Конец «Радость творения» Minigame1.png|Настоящий конец» Радость творения» TRtF3Game31.png|Открытие мини игры «Вспомним прошлое» TRtF3Game32.png|«Вспомним прошлое» TRtF3Game33.png|Финал мини игры «Вспомним прошлое» TRtF3Game2.png|Мини игра «Помоги мне» TRtF3Game22.png|Секретная зона TRtF3Game1.png|«Мини игра смерти» TRtF3Game71.png|Как открыть мини-игру TRtF3Game72.png|Начало мини-игры TRtF3Game73.png|Конец мини-игры TRtF3Game74.png|Дети одели маски TRtF3Game75.png|Маски упали TRtF3Game76.png|Всегда помним... Vigo's_Joyful_Day_1.png|Мини игра радостный день Виго VIGO.png|Виго в мини игре (текстура) The Return to Freddy's 4 53.png|Скрежет Freddytrtf4.png|Фредди Bonnieintrtf4.png|Бонни 144.png|Китти Фазкэт Golden Freddy trtf4 png.jpg|Золотой Фредди Koly.png|Коли The return to freddy s 4 golden lockjaws v2 png by thesitcixd-d8tu0vi.png|Золотой скрежет The return to freddy s 4 png shadow freddy by thesitcixd-d8tzuo0.png|Тень Фредди Салли.png 129924.jpg|Скрежет в офисе 129922.jpg|Вентилляционная решётка 125551.jpg|Начальная кат-сцена (за несколько секунд до перехода в главное меню) марионетте.PNG|Мини-игра с Марионеткой минигем.PNG|Джестер, Фиолетовый парень, BFP и Скрежет паппет.PNG|Марионетка раздала подарки детям смех.PNG|Дети смеются над плачущим ребёнком, который позже был убит китти.PNG|Мини-игра с Китти Фазкэт подарочкидеточексука.PNG|Китти раздала подарки убитыедетиискрежет.PNG|Мертвые дети, и Скрежет с какой-то девочкой волчаратварь.PNG|Коли и дети в мини-игре волксдетьми.PNG|Коли и неизвестные дети БонниTRTF.gif|Скример Бонни Скрежёт.gif|Скример Скрежета Коли.gif|Скример Коли Фредди.gif|Скример Фредди Китти.gif|Скример Китти Салли.gif|Скример Салли Output_GCizcm.gif|Скример Золотого Скрежета The Return to Freddy's 5 Трейлеры и записи The Return To Freddy's 5 OFFICIAL TRAILER The Return To Freddy's 5 Teaser Trailer (FNAF E3 Trailer) The Return To Freddy's 5 OFFICIAL TRAILER 2 CAN YOU HEAR ME The Return to Freddy's 5 Runtime Demo mp4|Запись от STBFILMS The Return to Freddy's 5 Runtime demo (NEW)|Запись от psonday (разработчика Night Shift at Freddy's) Where do I go? The Return to Freddy's Runtime Test|Запись от Devin Manning (Разработчика FNaD) The Return to Freddy's 5 Unfinished Demo Jumpscares and Secret Minigame! The Return to Freddy's 5 - Teaser Game В игре Ct9jxbGWYAEifhc.jpg|Скриншот второго этажа. 2016-10-05.png Vz7Ja2n0Irw.jpg|Сегодняшний логотип 5S60ZA0tofg.jpg|Новейший баннер на GameJolt 111045-agigxkh3.jpg|Старое лого игры на Gamejolt Lockjaw's jumpscare TRTFR.png|Пыточный Скрежет CNSFvIdUwAAgXM6.png|Пыточный Фредди Фазбер Torture_Fredbear.jpg|Пыточный Фредбер Torture_Golden_Lockjaw.jpg|Пыточный Золотой Скрежет Torture_Bonnie_The_bunny.png|Пыточный Бонни Torture_fang_and_chica_teaser.png|Пыточная Чика и Пыточный Фанг Foxy.png|Пыточный Фокси Kittiy.png|Пыточная Китти Jester.png|Зелёный Человек/Джестер Torture_Sugar.png|Пыточный Сахар SpringTrap_Torture_Teaser.png|Пыточный Спрингтрап Uknown.png|Неизвестный Ghost_Teaser.jpg|Неизвестная Девушка 2627.png|Пыточная Золотая Китти 7312.png|Поппер Пинг PopperPingBright.png|Поппер Пинг (осветлённый) Tortured_Fang.png|Пыточный Фанг Machine.jpeg|Машина 16f3f1_ec2a3e05fb9e4e24b1d8a9ec7f87a521.png|Тизер игры. При осветлении появляется дата 16 мая 2016г. TRTF's end.png|Осветленный тизер CaauezcUsAAgHvN.png|Уход PoniatorFilms 16f3f1_eb4eeda8437f4b2b988a14ddf423ed77.png|Тизер к видео-клипу 'Конец' ШОК!_ОН_ВРУН!.png|PoniatorFilms это Yin New_trtf_5_menu_screen.jpg|Новое меню Tealer.jpg|Пыточный Тайлер Da.png|Бастер TortureFreddyThumbnail.png|Пыточное Устройство CnI0O2Gbvag.jpg|Тестовый рендер Бастера Trtf5_render_test_1_by_poniatorfilms-da3ubze.png|Тестовый рендер Зверя (позже был использован в меню игры) Trtf5_render_test_2_by_poniatorfilms-da3uc2q.png|Тестовый Рендер Китти Фэзкэт lick my juice.png|Обои на рабочий стол с Ликджуйсом. В ТRTF 5 будет являться пасхалкой. Является мемом header_01.png|заголовок сайта игры на данный момент The_end_is_never.jpg|Самая ранняя версия баннера на GameJolt the_return_to_freddys_remastered___alarm__by_fazbearfactory1987-d8vtycs.jpg|Самая ранняя версия Фредди 2016-08-31 (1).png|Рассказчик CoAvASkUEAAsBV_.jpg|Тоннель Woodbuddy.png|Лесной Приятель An unknown Lockjaw with a Purple type torso .jpg|БФ Марионетка TORTURE_BABY.PNG|Пыточная Бейби TorturePuppet.png|Пыточная Марионетка CuQ4qYvWgAAZAlF.jpg|Скриншот мини-игры. CuaeKi1WYAAJnuq.jpg|Модель Фокси. Cucl1l2W8AAhvUM.jpg|Лесной Приятель. Cu06w-DWYAEfRix.jpg Cu08dgwWcAEbY6C.jpg|Модель Фредди. PT3Lq7Qf7iY.jpg|Тизер. TFM_JUEwwE4.jpg XcFl4ClE3pQ.jpg|Рендер Пыточного Фредди. Vz7Ja2n0Irw.jpg|Сегодняшний логотип. 5S60ZA0tofg.jpg|Новейший баннер на GameJolt. Q_8WSfOYHcY.jpg|Пыточный Фредди от Биониндзи. 01001001_00100111_01101101_00100000_01100010_01100001_01100011_01101011.png|При расшифровке бинарного кода в названии выходит «Я вернулся». CnnFI54UAAEHuvT.jpg|Фэнг(Фэндж) IDA6nB8Uf-g.jpg|Китти Фaзкэт U3KJVS1o0xg.jpg|Столбняк Logo.jpg|Нынешнее лого. ptnt_20.48.63_hsptl.png|Тизер к игре на сайте Cn-pZesWcAE31xb.jpg_large.jpeg|Сказочный Тай shelved.png|Второй тизер на сайте Логотип на момент первого тизера.png|Логотип на момент первого тизера header_darkTheme.png|Старый логотип header_bfpman.png|Новый логотип header_01Red.png|Современный логотип Lockjawtrtf5screamer.gif|Скример Скрежета f33893988baacb1db24ed68cb42e43c5-d9f6cgm.gif|Второй скример Скрежета TGLJumpscareTeaseGame6.gif|Скример Золотого Скрежета T_Freddy_Jumpscare.gif|Скример Пыточного Фредди T.Foxy_Jumpscare.gif|Скример Пыточного Фокси NightmareLockjawJumpscare.gif|Скример Кошмарного Скрежета Z 3hTu.gif|Второй скример Кошмарного Скрежета Kitty fazcat jumpscare trtf 5 by trapspring-d9li1tn.gif|Скример Китти Фазкет из Трейлера Output.gif|Третий скример Скрежета BFPuppetJump-0.gif|Скример BFP Марионетки TortureBusterJumpscare.gif|Скример Пыточного Бастера TortureBonnieJump-0.gif|Скример Пыточного Бонни Booster.png|Костюм Пыточного Бастера Thank_you_Sam!!!.gif|Синий парень Output_EcmpKj.gif|Скример Золотого Скрежета и Пыточного Устройства Output_UqxqdN.gif|Пыточный Скрежет в главном меню 2017-01-28 (2).png|BFP и Тень Пыточного Скрежета в одной из концовок 2017-01-29.png|Конец режима истории Категория:Фанатские игры Категория:Галереи